Nothing of Concern
by Elillierose
Summary: The mission was simple, get the vial and leave. They had accomplished that without any problem. But, why is everything so wrong now if they did everything right? What is wrong with Robin and why won't he tell any of his teammates the truth? This takes place three years after season 1.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Substance**

The mission was fairly simple…

"Break in _silently _and retrieve the samples," Batman had told them mere hours ago. "Do not allow yourselves to be noticed and do not give yourselves away under any circumstances. Am I clear?" They all nodded in unison, understanding the importance of his warnings. Retrieve the formula samples and leave before you are spotted. But, he never explained exactly what this was a sample of. Maybe he himself did not know, which would certainly explain the dangers of the stuff.

Robin held the small vial in his hand, and it was a very small amount within the container. "I wonder what it is." He said staring at the black liquid intensely as if it were going to come to life at any moment and attack. "It just looks like tar to me; thinned out disgusting tar."

"Hey, be careful with that before you drop it." Warned Kid Flash from a few feet away. They were hiding in the shadows waiting for the coast to clear up enough for them to make it to the bioship. It was clear up until Ked stepped on a stick and broke it, alarming the enemies. Luckily they weren't noticed and were able to hide themselves in time.

At last Robin had the perfect idea that would distract them long enough to get away. "M'gann, I need you to camouflage yourself to go over there by the crates. And make sure you knock them over some, perhaps even make a bunch of noise that would cause a commotion. Even feel free to throw some, you know, whatever you want." His was a risky plan, but they didn't really have many options in their current situation if they wanted to get out of there.

The others watched as stacks of crates toppled over and people panicked and scattered about. Good, the distraction worked. They all made a run for it with M'gann close behind. As they ran she called the ship so that they could quickly board without anything slowing them down. "Well, that was easy. I didn't think they were stupid enough to fall for a trick like that, not that I'm complaining," Robin said as he entered the ship, vial held tightly in his hand. He was so concentrated on the others making it onto the ship that he didn't notice a drop of the substance drip down onto his hand and soak through his glove. "Hurry up!" he yelled to M'gann as she started flying towards them as fast as she could,

Once everyone was aboard M'gann put her bioship into stealth mode and headed back to Mount Justice. Everyone Remained silent for the entire trip back aside from the occasional yawn that reminded the others how late it was and how exhausted they all were after this mission. It had quite a long day, and they had been hiding in the shadows for at least five hours staying perfectly still, well all except for Kid Flash who couldn't stay still even if his life depended on it. There were a couple instances that he almost gave away their position. Luckily they thought nothing of the disturbance and continued with what they were doing.

It was almost daybreak by the time they arrived at Mount Justice. The team dragged their feet as they entered. Batman was already there ready to great and assess them. He held out his hand for the vial as they approached him. Robin handed the sample over, noticing that there was a little less than earlier, but he didn't think it was anything to be concerned with. "Good job." Batman said as he took the container and stared at it for a moment, "I will do some testing on this, and you guys, go get some rest." He said no mare as he walked towards the zeta tube and left.

It was a Saturday, so Robin could just stay the night there instead of going back with the bat. He was thankful for it too because he had never been so worn out in his life, which was odd because this mission involved little to no action, but he felt like he spent the whole day doing intense training. So, like everyone else, he went to his room and changed into something much more comfortable. He wore a white tank top and black sweatpants. He flopped down onto his bed, not even bothering to pull the covers back, As his eyelids slowly began to close he believed he could feel a slight tingling sensation in his right hand. Again, he thought nothing of it.

Robin awoke early, earlier than usual, and with the same tingling sensation only now it was slightly worse than earlier that day. But, he figure that maybe he just slept on his arm and he got dressed. He went ahead and put on his Robin uniform since training was going to begin shortly and he liked to have an early start at warming up. He entered the training room and began stretching. This wasn't a normal training session for the whole team, just a personal one that the Boy Wonder decided to do himself to keep his skills as sharp as he possibly could. He then began to do some flips to help limber himself up a bit before moving on to some more difficult exercises.

Wally walked by as Robin was doing a few back flips. He then proceeded to do a front hand spring, but right as his hands were on the floor his hand cramped and he fell to the floor, and he just laid there in confusion. "Rob, are you okay?" Wally asked as he made his way over to his friend's side.

"Yeah, I'm fine. M-my wrist just gave out or something for a second is all. But, it's alright now." He held up his right hand and rotated it a few times, testing its mobility. It felt fine, well aside from the lingering tingle feeling. He let the thoughts slide from his mind and continued training while Wally watched in amazement.

He trained for an hour or so before stopping to get some water and taking a break. He filled a glass with water. As he took a sip he felt the glass begin to slip from his grasp as the muscles in his hand tightened. He flinched at the sound of the shattering sound that echoed throughout the room. Robin looked at his hand and was shocked to see that it was slightly shaking and he could feel a dull pain within it.

"Whoa, what happened?" Wally asked as he bent over and started picking up shards.

:I-I don't know. I think it just slipped."

Megan and Conner ran in at the sudden and startling noise. They stopped when they saw broken glass and water covering the floor.

Robin spoke before they had time to ask questions, "Don't worry; I just dropped a glass is all. No big deal." Something was off though, Robin was never clumsy enough to drop stuff like that, let alone stumble while doing such a simple stunt.


	2. Chapter 2: Don't Worry

****I want to apologize for the mistakes in the first chapter. I dd not notice them until it was too late and I had already posted it. If you come across anymore, then please ignore them.

**Chapter 2:Don't Worry**

Kaldur stepped into the room as Robin was mopping up the remainder of the water with a paper towel. H just stared for a moment before questioning. "What happened in here?"

Robin stood up straight, "Nothing, just a little spill is all." He took a couple steps towards the trash can and tossed the soaked cloth into it. Folding his arms he began making his way to his room; closing and locking the door behind him. Once inside he realized there was a hint of a burning touch on the surface of his right hand. He slowly removed his glove, revealing red and purple blotches lightly covering his skin. That hadn't been there this morning.

'Maybe I just bruised it or something without noticing.' He silently assumed.

He flexed his fingers carefully, needles seemed to replace the blood as pain shot up them with each movement, and even every heart beat caused them to throb. "What is this?" He whispered to himself right before he heard a knock at the door.

"Hey, what are you doing in there?"

That was KF's voice. "N-nothing." Robin said, too quickly, as he opened the door for the speedster. "Now, what do you want?"

"Just wondering why you came back here. And Megan is cooking breakfast. Do you want anything?"

Robin stood still and quiet in thought. "No, I'm not really hungry right now." Which wasn't a lie, he hasn't even thought about eating; it even sounded disgusting at that moment.

"Are you sure? I mean none of us have eaten since yesterday afternoon." Robin was amazed, for that was a new record for Wally.

"Yeah, I'm sure, I just don't really have an appetite right now." He placed his hand on the door frame and winced a very small amount at the pain. Not enough for Wally to notice though. "Go on, I'll be in there momentarily. Just give me a few minutes." With that Robin closed the door and turned around. He took his glove off once again to examine the strange blemishes that stained it. He wasn't sure, but they appeared to be darker than a few minutes ago. Has it gotten worse? He lightly touched one of the pea-sized dots and electricity seemed to travel through his veins. He buried his hand against his chest trying to ease the feeling that unexpectedly erupted to the ends of his fingers.

Relaxing his hand he made his way to the bathroom to look for some gauze, hoping that pressure will help with the pain. He found them and quickly wrapped his hand up. Satisfied with it, he started back towards the kitchen and sat on the stool next to Wally who was practically drooling at the sweet smell of pancakes. It was the same aroma that made Robin feel sick to his stomach as he casually brought up his hands to cover his mouth.

He was alright up until the point where the pancakes were done and sitting a few inches away right in front of Wally. Robin slowly put his hands down and hopped off the stool walking over to the couch. He sat down and subtly held a pillow to his chest to steady the uneasy feeling within.

'Don't throw up, don't throw up, don't throw up.' He repeated over and over again in his mind, hoping that his body would listen if he thought it enough. He was relieved as his nausea slowly, but surely receded. With that he eased his grip on the pillow and let it slip down to his lap, ignoring the stare he was getting from Wally. He looked confused and concerned at the same time. "Are you sure you're alright dude? You look a little pale."

Robin sat there a moment before answering, "Yeah, I'm fine, just tired is all." Which again, was true. Well the being tired part was true anyway.

"Maybe you should go lie down then."

"You're probably right. Wake me up when Black Canary gets here for our training, would you?" Normally he would have refused going to bed this time of day, but the offer was all too tempting to turn down.

Wally nodded and watched Robin trod back to his room.

By the time Robin entered through the door his hand was throbbing almost twice as bad as before. He pulled his glove off for a third time and stared in shock at the sight, Showing through the white wrapped tightly around his hand were speckles of red. It was blood. His hand was bleeding. He unwrapped as quickly as he could. He just stood there, stunned. The dark spots had somehow turned into small puncture wounds outlined in purple and red. He ran to the bathroom, this time looking for alcohol to pour on the inflictions. 'What is wrong with me?' He asked himself as he searched through the cabinets, grabbing a full bottle of rubbing alcohol. He untwisted the cap and poured a very small amount onto his hand, clenching his teeth as searing pain engulfed his very being. Why did this hurt so badly? They were small wounds after all, not serious at all. And to top it all off, it took it way too long for the pain to subdue, and left behind a dull throb of fire. He wrapped it in fresh gauze before falling back onto his bed, not even bothering to change out of his uniform. And, to him, his bed seemed a but more comfortable than normal.


	3. Chapter 3: Only A Flesh Wound and A Cold

**Thank you 5-STAR for the review, that will be enough to keep me going.**

**And don't worry, there will be plenty of Daddybats. Sorry this chapter is a little shorter than the others.**

**Chapter 3: Only a Flesh Wound and A Cold**

"Hey, dude, get up! Black Canary's here!" Robin heard Kid yelling and knocking on his door. He didn't want to move though. His whole body ached, his head was pounding, and his hand was killing him.

"I'll be out there in a moment." He was surprised at how scratchy his voice sounded and how dry his throat was. Robin assumed that Wally left because he didn't hear anything else. He sat up and closed his eyes as the room began to spin around him. The dizziness thankfully faded and he made his way to his feet; slowly of course. He could hear his own pulse, which harmonized perfectly with the high-pitched ringing in the background. 'Great,' he thought, 'I wonder how long this will last.'

All the others were gathered around Canary by the time Robin arrived, "It's nice for you to join us," Artemis said with a hint of sarcasm, which by the way he took note of.

"Okay, that's enough," Canary spoke up, "Today we are going to work on your blocking skills. Blocking, not dodging." She flashed a glance at Robin who only smiled back. "First I want Conner and… how about Robin."

"Perfect." Robin sighed to himself. Of course he would be the one to go against the brick wall of a kryptonian.

"Conner, you attack, and Robin, you block. And, begin!"

Blocking without dodging was difficult for someone that was apparently the reincarnation of a ninja. Conner threw his first punch which was easy to block with the swipe of his left arm. That was followed by another punch, again blocked, but with the right arm. Quickly following was a kick aimed towards the smaller teen's ribs. Since dodging was not an option Robin turned so that the blow would hit his upper back, which didn't feel much better than the other choice.

This went on for at least a good three minutes, and they were both still going strong. That is, until Conner threw an unexpected punch that seemed to come out of nowhere. Without thinking Robin made the mistake of catching Conner's fist with his right hand. Pain exploded all the way up his arm, he couldn't even focus completely on the fight. With the advantage Conner easily kicked Robin in the side, knocking him to the floor as red letters showed 'FAILED' above him.

Fire was pulsing so bad through his veins that he didn't even seem to notice until someone had laid a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Robin then realized he was clutching his right hand in his left and Kaldur was standing over him. As soon as he recollected himself he hurriedly got back on his feet, which only sent the room into a spiral. He stumbled forward trying to regain his balance. "M' fine." He quickly said, though he wasn't sure if he really was or not. He liked to believe he was.

Black Canary reached towards him, "Let me see your hand," He looked down at it and noticed that he still had it in a death grip, and it was shaking violently now.

"No, it's fine." Robin pulled it closer to him. Canary only glared at him before turning to the others. "Now I want Wally and Kaldur." With that Robin went to the sidelines and watched the others train, still holding his hand subconsciously. The shaking had become uncontrollable.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" Conner whispered, obviously concerned about his friend.

"No, you didn't Don't worry about it, it's fine." He knew he couldn't hide it forever. " just have a small flesh wound is all, but it's nothing."

"That doesn't explain why you're pale, or your inconsistent breathing." _Crap,_ he forgot about his super hearing.

"I may have a cold as well, but like I said, I'm fine."

M'gann seemed to have overheard the conversation and decided to butt in. "Why don't you let Canary just take a look then? You know, make sure that everything is alright with it. You wouldn't want it to get infected."

"It's fine," he said slowly, "I cleaned it earlier, and there was no infection then, and I'm sure there isn't n-"

He was cut off when Conner grabbed his hand and snatched his glove off. Robin heard both Conner and Megan gasp. He looked at what they saw. His hand was tightly wrapped with white bandages, but that's not what they were looking at. The back of the wrapping was soaked through with red, and quite a bit of it, but that was the least of their worries. Traces of purple could be seen creeping up the veins in his fingers and up his wrist. "Okay, so that wasn't there earlier."


	4. Chapter 4: Taking a Toll

******YAY! Finally, a longer chapter. :D**

**Chapter 4: Taking a Toll**

Robin took off back towards the bathroom, leaving the other two behind. Once inside he closed and locked the door not wanting a single person going in there with him. Very gingerly he started unwrapping the bandages, finding it more difficult to pull away because of the way there were clinging to the blood. Once he saw the once small wounds he didn't know what to think anymore. They had gotten so much worse in that little amount of time. The pea-sized holes now looked more like dimes. "What the hell is this?"

He jumped as there was a loud knock at the door. "Robin? Can you please open the door?" It was Black Canary. Conner and Megan must have told.

Well, there was no hiding it now he supposed. He might as well come clean. He opened the door for her, not even bothering to hide the infection this time. He didn't see the point in doing so anymore since everyone knew about it now, "Hey." He said with a small smile. Her gaze drifted down his arm and her eyes widened at what they beheld. She cautiously and gently lifted his hand. And even that caused more pain to pulse.

"Come with me." That was all she said as she turned out the door and started walking down the hall. As Robin followed out the door he saw five pairs of eyes upon him, all of which were filled to the brim with concern. He couldn't help but to feel a little guilty for not saying anything. He had caused them all, his friends, so much worry over absolutely nothing. They were worried over something so small and trivial, not even worth the emotion. Yet, he himself was quite worried about what may be wrong with him. Wounds didn't develop out of nowhere like that, nor did they expand or become infected that quickly, yet his did. "I'll be right back. I'm going to contact Batman."

'Oh, no.' Robin thought while he stood alone in the medical bay. Hr sat down on one of the beds staring down at the wounds on his hand that were heavily bordered in purple and yellow with red stretching out from underneath the discoloration.

"Mind if I join you?" Robin looked up to see Wally standing in the doorway.

"Sure, come on in."

"Why didn't you mention this to any of us earlier? We are all seriously worried. What happened to you?"

"I wish I knew myself, but the truth is I really have no idea. But, it's getting worse and worse at a rapid pace. Would you believe me if I told you there was not a spot on my hand last night. It was perfectly fine, and I didn't even see it coming. I was scared and didn't know what to do, so I tried to hide it from you guys. Of course, I should have known you guys would have found out eventually anyway." His voice cracked on the last word from his throat being so dry and sore. "I need some water." He jumped off the bed onto his feet and immediately regretted it. A wave of nausea and dizziness washed over him. He dropped to his knees with one hand on the floor.

"Whoa there, take it easy." Wally rushed to his side helping him to his feet. Robin opened his mouth to thank him, but the only thing to come out was a few coughs and gasps for air. "You okay?"

"Yeah." He finally managed to say. By that time Black Canary had returned in the doorway. He immediately straightened back up when he caught sight of her. "that was quick."

"I couldn't get a hold of him. Now, let me see your hand." He decided to be obedient this time and do as she asked. She gently held his wrist in her hand to try and get a better look at his mysterious wounds. "How long have you had these?" She asked all too sternly.

"They appeared earlier today. I don't know how I got them to be honest." He paused a moment in order to cough a few more times and clear his throat. "I didn't think they were going to turn into something like this. If I did, then I would have said something to someone." His voice trailed off at the end from the raspy sound that intertwined with it.

"I see. Have you come in contact with anything suspicious?"

"Nothing except for Wally's dirty laundry."

She walked over to one of the many cabinets and pulled out a clean white cloth and some sort of disinfectant. He watched as she poured a good amount of the liquid onto the cloth and placed it upon his hand with extreme delicacy. It didn't matter how carefully she patted it because it all ended e=with excruciation pain. He instinctively tried to pull his hand way from her and closer to himself. "Stay still. I'm almost done."

"That's easy for you to say." He said through clenched teeth. She moved on to wrapping his hand back up tightly.

"Okay, that's it. It should help it from getting any worse, and hopefully heal it some. Tell someone _immediately_ if it changes in any way." She said this with complete seriousness in her voice and a stern look on her face.

"Of course." Was all he said as she headed out the door, leaving him alone with Wally.

"Dude, that looked terrible. Was it really that bad though with the cleaning?"

"You have no idea." A single bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face and dripped to the floor. "Is it hot in here, or is it just me?"

"No, that's just you." Wally stepped up to Robin placing an arm around him, "Come on, we should get out of here." Robin only nodded in response and slid off the table with the help of Wally. He was suddenly overcome with exhaustion, but he pushed it aside with great difficulty. And, slowly, they made it back into the living area.

"Thanks." Robin said, gently pushing Wally's arm aside. His throat felt drier than ever and his voice sounded weaker because of it. He stumbled into the kitchen where he again got a glass of water; this time making sure to hold it in his left hand. The water was cold and refreshing, but it only helped his throat a little bit.

"Are you hungry yet?"

"Wally, I don't even want to think about food right now." He placed his hand over his mouth. Just the thought brought back the nauseous feeling. "I think I'll just stick with water right now."

"Well okay, if you say so. But, you have to eat something later."

"I promise, I'll try, but not until much later." The uneasiness increased with every passing second until he could no longer hold it back. He rushed towards the bathroom, shoving Wally out of the way as he went.

Robin was in such a hurry that he had forgotten to close the door behind him. He had barely made it before his stomach emptied itself leaving him knelled down and panting.

"Are you alright?" Wally asked form the doorway.

"I'm having a jolly good time, how about you?" he answered rather sarcastically, "Sorry, I'm just tired and I feel terrible and I'm taking it out on you. But at least I feel slightly better now." He said with a hint of a smirk.

"How can you still be joking around? You're sick Rob, this is serious. Now, you should go lie down."

"No, I shouldn't. I feel worse when I'm lying down."

"Well then go sit down somewhere, just get off the floor."

"Oh, right." He said, forgetting he was still crouched down. He got up on shaky legs and wobbled over next to Wally. At this close proximity Wally could see the beads of sweat forming on his face, and he could see just how pale he really was. "Imma go change first though."

Robin started down the hallway. He made it about halfway before smacking against the wall from lack of balance. Then he used the wall as support for the rest of the way. Finally making it to his room he, out of habit, closed the door behind him.

Once in the clear he collapsed to his hands and knees, breathing heavier; almost gasping for air. The pain in his hand was almost non-existent at the moment. After calming down for a few minutes he used his bed to pull himself up. "Okay, pull yourself together Grayson." He whispered to himself, and gradually he switched from his Robin outfit to his tank top and sweatpants.

He opened the door and nearly had a mini heart attack when he saw two green eyes staring intensely at him. "What?"

"What took you so long?"

Robin flinched, the excess noise hurting his head. "Keep it down will you? I had trouble finding my clothes is all." He tried to look convincing. 'Man, I am a compulsive liar. I am so going to Hell."


End file.
